


Tea Time

by Piinutbutter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Bloody Mary breaks loose on the same night Donut pays her holy comrade a visit. There's no way this can end well.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Me, 0.4 seconds after summoning Donut](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqCL2eyjqmM)

Pretzel was almost an hour’s travel away from his church when he was notified that Bloody Mary was gone again. He’d set up wards around the demon’s cell this time; now, the wards went up like a wisp of smoke, the force of the magic strong enough to give him a headache concentrated at the base of his skull.

He cursed and abandoned his planned trip - the council could deal with his absence. The route through the forest was rough, loose dirt collapsing under his heels as he doubled back on the path he’d taken to get all the way out here in the first place. 

At the best of times, Mary was dangerous, but predictable. After his latest jaunt in the outside world, having Steak slip between his fingers...Pretzel didn’t want to know what havoc the man planned to wreak tonight.

Finally, the spire of the old, proud church building came into view on the horizon. Of course, it was likely that Mary was long gone by now, but Pretzel needed to start inside the building if he was going to retrace the vampire’s steps.

Pretzel ran up the winding path to the back entrance. Just as he placed a hand on the door, a muffled voice from inside the church drifted to his ears. A muffled, young, feminine voice.

Damn. Donut’s caravan wasn’t due to arrive for another two days. Trust her to be early at the worst possible time. No doubt she’d relish having an excuse to question Pretzel’s capability to perform his holy duties, if he couldn’t even keep one enemy of the Lord in check while under his care.

Pretzel pushed the door open with a deep breath in his lungs, ready to face the wrath of an indignant girl who took her job more seriously than she did her life. The breath came out in a single, wheezing huff when he saw what was waiting for him inside his sanctuary.

Donut was there, yes. Seated at a small wooden table that had been placed towards the back of the hall. The table had been set with tea, crumpets, and other frilly snacks, which she happily munched on while chatting with the other guest seated at the table. Who happened to be Bloody Mary.

Pretzel just stared for a moment. He’d never seen Donut look this way. She looked relaxed and childish, without a care in the world as she stuffed sweets in her mouth and let a mass murderer braid her hair. She...she must not realize...she’d never actually seen Mary, after all...

He snapped himself back to what was important. Mary was loose, and Mary was dangerous. No doubt, his apparent attempt to befriend Donut was another scheme on his part. Pretzel slammed the door shut behind him and stormed towards the pair, ready to apprehend his charge.

Donut jumped out of her seat at the sudden noise, noticing the priest’s arrival for the first time. Her face went pale, her eyes, wide. She swept crumbs off of her skirt and began stumbling over an explanation of her behavior.

“We were just...this nice woman wanted to take tea, I couldn’t turn her down. I wasn’t slacking off!”

Pretzel truly didn’t care. Mary saw him approaching, but didn’t attempt to flee. Instead, he gave Pretzel a beaming smile, looking resplendent and innocent in the feminine garments he’d taken a fondness to. Were Mary any other man, Pretzel would have to admit he was beautiful. But all Pretzel could see was the death and destruction committed by the demon behind such a pretty face.

Mary didn’t struggle as Pretzel grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of his seat. He did raise his eyebrows and turn his mouth down into a pout. “Father, you would ruin a girl’s tea party? Socialization is important at her age.”

“Stay away from her,” Pretzel growled, marching Mary back towards the basement. “If you touch her, I’ll...”

Mary rolled his eyes once they were out of earshot of a very confused Donut. “Please. She’s not my type. The blood of true believers is about as tasty as rotten rat meat.”

Pretzel didn’t ask how Mary knew what rotten rat meat tasted like. “Forgive me if I don’t trust you around young women.”

Mary’s face lit up, despite the fact that he was being led back into confinement. “Father! Is that jealousy I hear from you? Well, I can’t say it’s unexpected. After all, you’ve-”

Pretzel tossed him into the containment chamber before he could finish that sentence.


End file.
